Dante Was Wrong
by OrionX103
Summary: While birthing her new baby, an alarming shock shows Dante that Trish is still a demon and his son will be more demon than expected or hoped for. Meanwhile, the King and Queen of Trish's former clan plots... (Third chapter now up. Please review.)
1. Chapter One

The baby was born. It'd been a year and a half since Dante was called to Mallet Island. He  
had a new son. The baby boy was delivered by a doctor Dante did a 'favor' for so his could  
conceal his son's race. Dante hoped his son would only be quarter demon, believing Trish  
was human now. She wasn't. Dante was wrong.  
  
Whilst in labor, something happened. Trish gave a shock to all the metal around her chair  
with her yellow-colored energy. Dane was stunned. He hoped for a normal like, the he then   
wasn't going to be possible. But there was hope.  
  
The power Dante possessed was 'triggered' by items; Alastor, Ifrit, Sparda. But... Trish.  
Her powers were 'natural,' if you could say that. She had them inside her, they weren't in   
items. And mixed with the powers Dante had? Both parents were worried.   
  
"Dante, there are some problems. The hospital is demanding to know why the equiptment   
shorted out. He's thoroughly pissed," the doctor said.   
  
"He?" Dante had no idea who the doctor was speaking of.   
  
"The government owner of the hospital. It's no big deal, really."  
  
"What about my son?"  
  
"He's very demon. You'll have to figure out a way to make him look..." The doctor stopped in  
his sentence for fear he may insult Dante.  
  
"...Normal?"  
  
The doctor sighed. "Yeah. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright. I'm going to go talk to Trish."  
  
The doctor nodded as Dante walked into Trish's hospital room.  
  
"Trish, babe, we need to talk," he said as he sat down on the love seat.  
  
"Would you like to hold the baby?"  
  
Dante smiled as he reached out an the baby was placed into his arms. His son had red eyes  
and a few silver hairs on his head. He had small hrons and sharp nails. He was a baby, small  
and cute. He didn't cry, just stared.  
  
"How are you still demon, Trish?" Dante asked.  
  
"I was turned into what you now see from a horned Echidna demoness. I can turn back into   
that form at will. I never tried, since you said tears are only a gift humans have. I'm   
sorry Dante."  
  
Dante kept his eyes on his son. "He's still my son... my baby son. His appearance doesn't   
concern me. But..."  
  
"but what, Dante?"  
  
He chuckled as he looked at Trish. "What will we name him?"  
  
Trish smiled and gave a laugh. "Ever studied world history?"  
  
"Mmhmm. Who're you thinking of?"  
  
"Alexander the Great."  
  
"I love it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A creature having a serpentine tail and the upper body of a beautiful maiden slithered   
through a dark cave to a cave where another, more larger creature of similar appearance  
was situated. "My king, have you heard the news?"  
  
"Of what, slave?"  
  
"A former member of our clan has bore the grandson of Sparda, sir!"  
  
The King was in awe. He did not think highly of any member of the clan he ruled over, but   
for someone who was once a member of it to bear the child of the great Sparda?! "I want that  
child! Who was the mother of the child?"   
  
"The woman now known as Trish."  
  
"My daughter?!"  
  
The maiden creature nodded her head. She knew her king's feelings. She knew it was his   
daughter Mundus selected to entice the son of Sparda. But for her to go on and have his   
child! She said nothing as the King raged.  
  
"Leave!" the King yelled at the female.   
  
As the young female left the cavern, another taller female stood outside it. "Young one!"  
  
"Yes, m'Queen?"  
  
"Go to the Echidnean library and look for any cloning and aging spells for me. Do not let   
the king know of what you are doing."  
  
"Yes, m'Queen." 


	2. Chapter Two

Alexander grew up in a loving home. He never made his parents angry. He was mischevious, but  
it was to be expected. He never met his father's force or anger, he never really provoked   
either, but Dante wouldn't do it if he did.   
  
He didn't grow up in society. He grew up in his mansion home. His parents found a highly   
intellegent demon to teach him and the two became good friends. Alexander was a smart kid,  
even for his age. He was fourty and had the maturity of a man much older. He made his   
parents proud. He was strong, atheletic. His father taught him to fight with a sword, one   
they even made together. It was quite similar to the Force Edge. That's what Alexander   
secretly called it.  
  
"Father, will you teach me to fight?" Alexander once asked. He was about eleven, and at the  
age where Trish and Dante were wondering if they should teach him to effectively use the   
strength heredity granted him. Dante was more open to teaching it to him than was Trish,   
but he wanted to teach him that he shouldn't use his strength against a civilian or anyone  
who didn't attack him first. Trish didn't want him to know it at all, but there was the   
thought in the back of her mind.  
  
It was what made her find Dante under Mundus's orders in the first place. They were the  
descendants of the greatest warrior ever, Sparda. Should something happen that would throw  
the cosmos out of balance, such as another attack from Mundus, and Dante not be there,   
no one could save humankind. She stayed up late thinking about it for a few nights on end.  
He was going to be a powerful man someday, she thought, he might as well know how to use   
the power he has and not let it go to waste.  
  
What Trish wanted for Alexander was to be able to overcome any problem he may have with   
his intellegence. Unfortunately, in certain situations, it's not possible. She thought,   
maybe he could learn magic instead. But how different would that be? He'd use a magic spell  
to hurt people instead of his fists, there was no difference. It made her sad, having to be  
in this situation. How could something be pre-destined and possibly be placed on the  
shoulders of her son before he was old enough to understand his full abilities?  
  
Her random thoughts came into order one night, the night before she gave the OK for Dante  
to teach him how to fight. She thought, my son will be great one day and who am I to put a   
stop on it before it goes? Had it not been for a situation like the one she and her consort  
went through, Alexander wouldn't've been born, or even thought of. Alexander would need to  
be there if something happened and his father wasn't, Alexander would need to step up.   
  
The next day, Trish went to Dante and explained her reasonings for not wanting Alexander  
to know how to fight, and then told him why she decided he could learn.   
  
"I understand, Trish. I don't want him to have to save humanity either, but it's heritage.  
I'll be there for him and all humans as much as I can, but one day I won't be there and   
he'll have to fight. It happened to my father, it happened to me, and it will happen to  
him, too."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"M'lady, Hephaistion has woke up," the maiden creature told her queen.  
  
"Thank you," the queen replied. "Are we ready to do the aging spells yet?"  
  
"I believe so, yes."  
  
"Alright. I need you to be doing that while I summon a great demon to occupy his weapon."  
  
"But who will you resurrect? The only person nearly strong enough would either be Mundus   
or..."  
  
"Yes," the queen said as she turned to slither back into a corridor. At the end of the   
cavern-like hallway was a small, damp room lit by candles. "Yes," she said to her self, "the  
third piece in the puzzle of Sparda."  
  
She came to a small, table-like rock in the center of the room where a large halberd laid.   
Under the halberd, written on the stone in chalk of red and blue, were many symbols that   
came from varying cultures. Runes from all over the world circling a large, white pentacle.  
  
"Into the sword, I summon thee! VIRGIL!" the queen screamed. The symbols on the stone  
began to glow and black and blue lights swirled around the sword and eventually 'soaked'   
into the sword, giving it the same colors. 


	3. Chapter Three

When I began writing chapter one of Dante Was Wrong, I was also writing Onigashima. After  
chapter one was up for a couple days, I got positive feedback from Gem-sama. ^.~ My other   
story, on the other hand, hasn't got anything. That positive feedback helped me to decide  
to work on this story for now. After writing the second chapter, I got more positive   
feedback. Onigashima still hasn't got a damn thing, so here's chapter three! ^.^  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was Alexander's eighteenth birthday. He, his mother, and his father were all sitting at  
the kitchen table, which had many unwrapped presents on it. All were opened, except one  
which his father kept in his hands.   
  
Dante stood up and walked towards his son. "Alexander," he said, "I'd like you to have   
these," he said as he held out the present.  
  
Alexander opened the present to find two hand-guns. One was black with the word "Ebony"   
etched into the side, while the other was silver with the word "Ivory" written on it. "DAD!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You can't give me these! You hand-made these! These have been your's for who knows how   
long!"   
  
Dante nodded as he replied, "But I've made two more and I want you to have those. I figure  
it's a lot more special than if I was to just make you the new ones. I like it this way.  
I hope you like them. I cleaned them just this morning."  
  
"I love 'em, Dad! Thanks so much."  
  
Trish smiled as she seen the only two important men in her long be so happy. She loved it   
when they were like this. It was one of the few things that brought her real joy. She   
didn't do much, besides cooking and cleaning and writing, which was he favorite thing to   
do. She spent most of her time writing whatever was on her mind.  
  
The door bell rang. "I'll get it," Alexander said. He sat Ebony and Ivory down on the table   
and ran to the living room and to the door. He opened the door to find a dark figure   
standing in the rain. There were no stars in the sky, Alexander noticed. "Hello."  
  
"Alexander?" the dark figure said as he stepped into the light. Alexander was amazed because  
the figure, once visible, looked exactly like him. It was like looking at a clone. "You'll  
be coming with me."  
  
"What?! Who are-" Alexander was cut off as Hephaistion drilled the side of Alexander's neck  
with the side of his hand. Hephaistion caught his counterpart as he fainted.   
  
Dante was alarmed when the door slammed loudly and even after a few minutes, Alexander   
wasn't back. He walked to the door to find a letter stuck the the door by a knife. Dante  
yelled as he read the note. "I'll kill them!"  
  
Trish came running into the living room, wondering what was going on. "Dante?"  
  
"Someone took Alexander!"  
  
Trish was shocked and scared. Meanwhile, Dante went to the basement to gather his weapons.  
He picked up two belts with holsters for guns and ammo. One was empty, while the other   
had two guns in it. He grabbed his black trenchcoat that had a place for Sparda to be held  
in it. On his way back up the stairs, he grabbed the sheath for Alexander's sword and his  
double-barreled sawed-off. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed Ebony and Ivory. He pulled  
out his guns; Luce, a silver gun, and Ombra, a black gun. He put a clip and each gun and   
cocked them, so they'd be ready when needed. He sprinted to the door and gave his worried  
wife a kiss. "I'll be back, baby, and I'll be with Alexander."  
  
Dante ran outside and mounted his red motorcycle. He started the bike and the wheels   
squeeled on the wet pavemet as it took off.  
  
* * * * *   
  
As Alexander came to, he found himself tied in an upright position by a strong rope. He   
was in an empty cave at the end of a long corridor. Under his feet where symbols in blue,   
red, and white chalk, and a few feet away from him was a very similar set of symbols.  
  
Hephaistion's footsteps echoed off the walls as the walked towards Alexander. "I've really  
wanted to meet you. I'm only your clone, you know. I was cloned by the Echidna tribe, which  
as you may not know, your mother was originally from."  
  
"What's this mean to me?" Alexander remarked.  
  
"Don't be smart," Hephaistion replied as he walked within ten feet of Alexander. "It's just  
part of your... our history.  
  
"I can't deal with just being some demon's clone. I can't be that person who was just a   
clone. I just can't. But with the spell the Queen is going to do soon, I'll be a finished  
masterpiece- a combination of the clone and the original."   
  
"My father will be here soon. You're not a powerful as he is!"  
  
"I'm counting on it. And whether I'll be powerful enough or not is up for debate. I'm not   
sure your father will be as powerful as me, you, and Nelo Angelo combined in one."   
Hephaistion turned and left.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Alexander could here someone drop from the ceiling behind him. He  
received a blunt hit to the head that knocked him out again. He was cut from the ceiling   
Dante left his sword and sheath, Ebony and Ivory, and the belt with the holsters and ammo.  
  
"Nelo Angelo?! I'll may them pay for abusing my brother!" 


End file.
